Simple Things
by Syuren
Summary: We may try to help our loved ones, though we can only do simple things, not knowing how truly much it means for them. Can contain a RusUkraine if you want to.


**The Author: **_Hello, Dear Readers! This little story had been stuck in my damaged brain for a while now, so I just had to write it. And share with you, of course, just to show what I do instead of preparing for exams xD  
I've been asked to write more about Russia and Ukraine, but due to not so friendly political situation, it was hard to picture them together, I mean in one room. But with humanitarian aid from Russia to Ukrainian refugees, I think the "tending wounds" scene makes sense. Well, see for yourself ^J^  
As always, I have no intention to offend someone. So if I did, please accept my apologies. _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything and not make any profit from writing, only my imagination's satisfaction._

**Simple Things**

**IX century**

The summer sun was shining brightly, adding joyfulness to the celebration. It was August 7 and at that day all people in villages were celebrating the end of harvest, or, how Slavs called this holyday, Spozhinki. The last reap on the field were tied with a ribbon and mowed in silence, because pagan god Veles, the god of harvest, was resting in that reap and didn't like to be bothered with talks. Such reap was also called "Veles' beard". After that people made a great feast with beer and honey. Closer to the evening men and women were circle dancing, playing games and jumping over bonfires. Music and laughs can be heard everywhere.  
Among the fun, a small group of young girls were hurrying to the river bank. They were giggling and each of them had a circle of flowers with colorful ribbons.  
- Hurry up, Ukraine! We'll be late! – A girl with long light hair was pulling her sister's arm, as she fondly held her wreath. The elder short-haired girl smiled and looked back at the crowd.  
- But, Belarus, there will be no point if Russia misses your throwing. – reminded Ukraine. That made the noisy girl stop.  
- Oh, you're right. – She turned around and yelled into the crowd. – Big brother, hurry up! We're already there!  
Some people had thrown surprised looks in their direction. Soon two girls could see a boy, running towards them with a huge grin. Unlike in cold seasons, he was wearing a white linen shirt with red patterns on the edges and trunk-hose. Seeing her big brother, Belarus released Ukraine's hand to smooth skirt of her sundress. The elder only shook her head, knowing how much the young one want to look pretty in front of their brother. Unfortunately, that was the last thing on Russia's mind as he quickly grabbed his sisters' hands and tugged them along to the river bank, laughing.  
Bare feet could feel soft grass and smooth sand near the river. Other girls gathered near the water's edge, preparing to throw their wreaths. Some guys, sending compliments and signs of affection to pretty ones, went further down the river.  
- Come on, big brother! Catch my wreath! – cried Belarus joining other girls.  
- I don't get it. – confessed Russia, looking at joyful Ukraine. – She throws that whisk of flowers into the river and then I must get it? What's the point?  
The girl laughed and leaned closer.  
- It's an old ritual. A girl throws a wreath and then which boy brings it back will be her future groom. But that's just a symbolic gesture.  
Russia made a face. The prospect of wedding was not particularly attractive to him. Than a thought crossed his mind and he looked at Ukraine again, who was wearing a circle on her head.  
- So why don't you throw your wreath? – he asked. She smiled and shrugged.  
- Maybe I don't actually believe in that. But you better catch Belarus' if you don't want to listen her crying and cursing the rest of the evening.  
- God no! – Russia threw up his hands. – I'm all for a swimming. But with one condition…  
He removed a wreath from her head and ran to the water.  
- Vanya! – Ukraine shouted, but the boy couldn't hear her anymore. – Silly brother… - she whispered lovingly.  
Russia threw the wreath right next to Belarus. The flow of the river quickly picked up wreaths and raced them along the shore. Boys followed, whistling and laughing. Russia tried his best not to lose a sight of needed circles. It was actually fun, like you were stalking a small ship with everyone. After a while some guys jumped into the water and swam to the floral items. Russia hesitated a little at first, but jumped too. The water was surprisingly warm. Cheering cries were heard from the shore. Belarus tried to outvoice a small gathering, rooting for brother. Ukraine tried to calm her down to no avail. And the boy found it a little difficult to swim with two wreaths, carefully, not to ruin them.  
Why he did this in the first place? Whenever he was with his sisters, playing, running around or celebrating like today, it was always about him and Belarus. Ukraine always was watching them, sometimes missing all the fun. So today he wanted his big sister to take a part in it too.  
Once out on the shore, Russia shook the water from the wet objects and went to find the two. However, there was no need. Before he could make five steps, Belarus went jumping and hugging him. She put a wet wreath back on her head, not bothering with dripping water.  
- Best day ever! – the girl cried. Ukraine came near and had wrapped their brother in a big soft towel.  
- I made it. – smiled the boy, showing big sister her wreath. She smiled, eyes sparkled beautifully. Russia was ready to repeat a swimming session only to see Ukraine like this more often. Such a simple thing, but it was more important for them than anything.  
- Brother and I are going to marry! – shout the youngest and hugged poor boy, almost suffocating him. Ukraine laughed and asked her not to stand on the way, while she was drying little brother. The rest of that memorable night was spent near the fire with laughter, mead and, who knew, more dancing.

**Nowadays**

She stepped into an empty room. It was dark, it was cold. It was useless. Now she was so useless.  
The new president was elected, but the situation has not improved.  
Ukraine walked unsteadily to her bed and set at the very edge. Her whole body was in incredible pain. Shaking hands covered ears, eyes closed shut. She could still hear pleadings and screaming of her people in her head. It was unbearable.  
Slavyansk, Donetsk, Kramatorsk, Lugansk, Mariupol… Genocide.  
She could do nothing. The government said that separatists are hiding in those cities. God, what a terrible lie was that. Day and night poor citizens have to live in the siege under fear of their own troops, who should protect them.  
In order to save their positions and power, the government decided to "get rid" of those, who didn't approve of their candidacies.  
Sure thing, people would organize a national home guard, because who wants to be killed by his own government just because of the nationality and fair judgment. And now that people were announced as separatists.  
What good can bring governance to its country, when it came to power by war and blood against civilians?  
Ukraine knew it all. But then again, personification has no voice in that matter. It all depends on certain people. And now she felt trapped in this bloody conflict. No one cares about her, about the country. Not the government, not the allies, not the…

It was yet another tripartite negotiations in Brussels. EU Commissioner working in the Energy sector, Guenther Oettinger was a mediator in the negotiations between two Energy Ministers, Alexander Novak from Russia, and Yuriy Prodan from Ukraine.  
Unknown to the press however there were some other people. Russian representative, Ivan Braginsky was sitting right next to Novak, tapping his pen on the table, and he was not in a good mood. The government of Ukraine was just wasting time to pump as much gas as possible in their gas storage facilities. Although EU provided money for debt repayment, they still don't want to play by the rules. But Braginsky was troubled not by gas loss or debts.  
Across from him was sitting Ukraine representative, Olga Remezova, with her eyes casting down. She hadn't looked at him once since the beginning of the talks, and she was silent.  
Russia could see what in a bad shape his older sister was. Skin pale and glistering with fever. And while they all were wasting time talking, her condition was becoming even worse.  
"And we demand to lift the ban on the resale of gas to Europe." - said Prodan.  
Braginsky almost laughed out loud, make money by Russian resources? Do they have any conscience at all?  
"With all our respect, Mr. Prodan, no can do. We've already gave you a generous discount. That's more than enough to pay."  
"Yes, but~"  
"Please, excuse me." – said unexpectedly Ukraine with a weak voice and left the meeting room. Without any word Braginsky followed suit. The men, however, continued to discuss issues, paying no attention.  
Behind the countless halls of the building there always were guest rooms, where important members of the assembly could take a rest. Now such room was a necessary matter for exhausted Ukraine.  
"Now come."  
Braginsky grabbed his older sister by forearm, ignoring her surprised yelp, and shoved her into one of the guest rooms.  
Closing the door, he made her sit on the couch and went to the bathroom. Russia was hoping that somewhere in cupboards he would find what he needed. Scared by forcefulness and quiet demeanor of her "little" brother, Ukraine got up, trying to ignore almost unbearable pain.  
Braginsky returned with an aid kit in his hands. The two just stared at each other in ringing silence. Ukraine avoided looking him straight in the eye. What she could possibly say? Sorry for not talking to you, my boss forbids? How pitiful. Compared to her grown up brother, she felt so miserable, so weak and lost. And so in pain!  
"Show me." – The words rang like thunder in the prolonged silence. Ukraine for the first time lifted her eyes, looking puzzled. But Russia was dead serious. He was sick of his sister's pretense like it was nothing, like she put up with her weakness, like she would bear anything from those ignoramuses.  
"S..sorry?"  
"I said, turn around and show me your back." – Calmly explained Ivan, but he was already losing his temper. Like predator, who became sick of his pray worthless mewling. And her voice was trembling.  
"B-but why you~"  
"Ukraine!"  
"No."  
Russia took a deep breath. Was it always so hot in this room? Putting the kit on the couch, Ivan slowly began to take off his dark-blue jacket and loosening his tie.  
"Very well, big sis'. I'll do it myself than."  
Normally, Ukraine and Russia never had a serious bickering. Any dispute had ends on a preferable solution. Moreover, even as brother and sister they never fight. So it was very uncanny when Olga flinched in a try to avoid her brother's grip and Ivan forced her on the couch. Reaping almost all the buttons, he opened white blouse and turned Ukraine on her stomach. Shocked from pain and roughness of actions, the girl remained still under her brother's attentive gaze, breathing hard.  
Russia's heart sank. He knew it, he just knew. Along the entire girl's back stretched deep bleeding cuts. There was no medicine for that disease. Genocide. No bullets and weapons, no fire and explosions can harm a personification. But when your people are dying, when your economy not at its best and your government is just a bunch of blunt oligarchs, it could be deadly for a country.  
Lifting the fallen kit from the floor, Ivan began taking care of the wounds. He properly greased the cuts and put some healing ointment, gently rubbing in sensitive skin.  
Ukraine's head lay on the side, so she could feel warm tears streaming down her nose and cheek. She had longed so long for sympathy. Her chest shook with silent sobs.  
"It's okay, Olya. Everything will be okay." – Whispered Ivan, untying the bandage. – "My state has granted to refugees from the besieged cities shelters and job vacancies." – He carefully began to tape up wounds, which was kind of difficult considering the size of his sister's bra. – "That's all I can do for now. I know it's not enough…"  
"I… I'm so lost…Will I die?" – mumbled the girl, shoulders wincing.  
"Olya. Olenka..," – Russia put his large palms on her shoulders in a calming gesture, - "You are stronger than you think. Besides I won't let that happen, ever."  
She winced again and Ivan noticed a small triangle cut on her left shoulder, near the neck. Looked like some peace of skin was missing. Unfortunately, he can only have to blame circumstances for this. That's why personifications can never be as family. Those scars will always remind of dark times. Patching another wound, his mind drifted to the scar on China's back. Always the reminder, but he lives with it.  
"Sometimes I think I'm losing my mind." – said Ukraine after a while. Ivan set next to her, sewing torn off buttons on her blouse. She wore his jacket, head resting at his side. – "Sometimes I become so angry at you for taking Crimea from me."  
"That was the decision of your people. Can't imagine what would happen there if it still was under your government."  
"I know, but it still hurts."  
"I felt much worse when Soviet Union collapsed."  
Ukraine raised her head and looked into violet eyes.  
"How can you be so calm about this? "  
"I…" – he looked away somewhat timidly – "I wanted to become strong to help you and those who ask…da. That's my wish."  
Ukraine rested her head again.  
"In any case, Poroshenko wants to return Crimea."  
Russia said nothing. There were suspicions that eventually Ukraine will turn against him for the peninsula. It's hard to remain common sense when everything around you goes crazy. Ivan only hoped that Olga will stay the same kindhearted and loveable older sister he knew and loved.  
"Done!" – He solemnly lifted the blouse and checked his work. Ukraine finally smiled. It was so peaceful, so cozy in her brother's company. Although pain was still there now it was easy to bear, knowing that some of her people are safe on Russian territory. And her little brother was still there for her. Tending wounds, sewing buttons, giving his support as much as he can. He thought it was just simple things, but for Ukraine…  
"Olya?" – Asked confused Russia when the girl embraced him strongly, wrapping her arms around his neck. That way he couldn't see the tears swelling on her lashes.  
But for Ukraine it was all she really needed to hold out against misery. 

**The Author: **_I took an old holyday just to show how it was fun back then, and how the trio was close.  
I think Ivan's anger at his sister for ignoring him all that time at the beginning was clear? Also he hates it when Ukraine thinks she's too weak.  
I know it's just a fiction, but I tried to stay true to the canon and to political factor as much as I can, avoiding hot topics. It's more interesting this way. But aaaanyway, thank you for your attention! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions or requests (like "never write again!" xD) you have all of my attention. _

_**Funny fact: **__Prodan means "sold out" in Russian. Venal people xD _


End file.
